Nikki wa no Hinata
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Hinata comienza a notar un comportamiento extraño en Sakura y Naruto... ¿Sera lo que se imagina?
1. Prólogo 1 Responsabilidad

**Nikki wa no Hinata**

_Dedicado a J.G.C.C._

**Prologo**

(El prologo se divide en 3 partes)

**RESPONSABILIDAD**

Era una fría mañana de diciembre, sin embargo en la aldea se respiraba un cálido ambiente, ya que muchos festejaban el tratado que habría entre la aldea la hoja y la villa de las nubes, con el propósito de negociar el fin de la guerra entre el país del fuego y el rayo. Pero había algunos a los que les parecía una pérdida de tiempo ya que, según ellos, había cosas mejores que festejar. Este era el caso del clan Hyuga, debido a que ese mismo día, la futura líder del clan, Hyuga Hinata, cumpliría tres años, lo cual indicaba que ya podría comenzar a entrenar las técnicas básicas del clan.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta…

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama… perdón si la desperté, pero se me pidió que le comunicase que su padre la requiere en su despacho- se escucho una voz masculina detrás de esta.

-no hay problema, voy enseguida- respondió una niña pequeña de piel blanca como la más fina porcelana, cabello azulado brillante y ojos aperlados, que se levantaba perezosamente de su futon-¿Qué será eso tan importante que mi padre me querrá decir… o dar?-se preguntaba, mientras buscaba sus pantuflas para poder salir. Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo, Hyuga Hinata no paraba de preguntarse cuálsería aquella cosa tan importante que su padre quería decirle o darle. Aunque era muy pequeña sabía perfectamente lo que aquel día se celebraba, su tercer aniversario, pero le costaba un poco entender por qué todos en su casa se lo habían estado recordando días atrás. Se detuvo al llegar a una puerta de cedro. Toco con los nudillos débilmente.

-Adelante, pasa-invito una voz grave. Hinata se introdujo a un despacho, del cual las paredes se hallaban cubiertas de madera rojiza. Se dirijo hacia un escritorio en el centro de la habitación, hecho de madera un poco más oscura que la de las paredes.

-Siéntate-ordeno la voz de su padre, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Hinata obedeció rápidamente, y mientras esperaba a que su padre hablara se dedico a observar habitación a la que muy pocas veces había entrado, ya que a su padre no le gustaba que alguien estuviera ahí a no ser que fuera un emergencia o él lo hubiera citado. Era una habitación chica, a diferencia que las demás, pero eso sí, bastante ordenada. A la izquierda y derecha de Hinata, las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros de temas muy variados, a sus pies estaba una vieja alfombra persa beige, que según decían, había pertenecido en la familia desde sus inicios. Hinata poso sus ojos brillantes color perla sobre la colección de katanas de su padre, habían cinco, perfectamente bien colocadas en la pared detrás de este. Cada una era diferente, pero a la que más le gustaba a Hinata era una que tenía un brillante color azul en la punta.

-Hinata- ella estaba tan ocupada mirando la preciosa piedra azul, que se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre- como bien sabes, hoy es el día en el tu cumples tres años, la edad obligatoria para comenzar a tomar en serio tu papel como heredera del clan, comenzaras a entrenar conmigo las técnicas que hacen del clan Hyuga uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, para que después de un tiempo puedas liderar con orgullo y honor el clan, así que he pensado que esto te puede ser de gran ayuda- Hyuga Hiashi, abrió uno de sus cajones, sacando de este un objeto rectangular, grande y voluminoso. Lo puso sobre su escritorio para que su hija lo viera- aquí podrás anotar tu avance, así como también podrás anotar las técnicas que te fallen para realizarlas hasta mejorarlas-Hiashi vio la cara de sorpresa de su hija y sonrió diciéndole- anda tómalo, ahora es tuyo.

Ella lo observo y se dio cuenta que aquello que pesaba que era la portada, no era más que papel azul brillante, el color de la envoltura. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta lo mal envuelto que estaba. Estaba claro que su padre lo había forrado, destapo con cuidado el obsequio, pero como tenia cinta adhesiva por todos lados le costó mucho trabajo. Cuando al fin lo logro descubrió un hermoso libro plateado con quinientas páginas como máximo. Sus pastas estaban bañadas en plata, y en la portada con letras grandes y moradas, estaba impreso su nombre. A Hinata le pareció un poco extraño el regalo, pero al ver lo feliz que estaba su padre, sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, padre.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, me hace sentir muy orgulloso el saber que muy pronto comenzaras a entrenar, quiero que sepas que espero mucho de ti, así que por favor no me falles. -Hinata sintió un hueco en el estomago, ¿y si no podía? ¿Y si fallaba? La habitación se lleno de un silencio tan denso que casi era palpable. Por primera vez, Hinata sintió miedo, y ahora que sabía que su padre tenía mucha fe en ella, sintió un gran peso en su espalda. Aquel silencio solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz conocida para ambos.

-Adelante, Hikaru-invito Hiashi a su esposa

-Hinata-le hablo a su hija- vamos a cambiarte, ¿puedo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su marido

-Claro, pero dense prisa, los invitados están por llegar-acepto Hiashi

Hikaru tomo a su hija de la mano, la ayudo a bajarse de la silla y se retiro rápidamente-Con su permiso-fue lo último que dijo y salió de la habitación.

A Hinata siempre le pareció raro el hecho que su madre y su padre se hablaran tan respetuosamente como dos personas que están obligadas a convivir, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándoselo porque en ese momento llegaron a su habitación. Hikaru la comenzó a vestir colocándole un hermoso kimono blanco con bordes plateados, decorado con flores azules, con un obi a tono con las flores. Hikaru noto la cara de su hija en la cual se dibujaba preocupación desde que estaba en el despacho de su padre.

-¿Qué sucede mi vida? ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto

-mmmmm… Es que yo solo pensaba en lo me dijo papá-respondió insegura

-¿Se puede saber que te dijo?-le pregunto con un tono dulce mientras con sus manos le arreglaba el cabello. La niña asintió con su cabeza.

-Si… me dijo que tenía la esperanza de que yo fuera una gran líder para el clan-le contesto Hinata, mirando al suelo

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa, amor?-puso tiernamente su mano en el mentón de Hinata, y le levanto suavemente la cara.

-De fallar-la voz de Hinata parecía a punto de romperse

-Mi vida-le dijo sonriendo-tu padre te ama, confía en ti, y si lo hace es porque cree en ti, yo también, por lo tanto aquí la única que duda de tu capacidad… eres tu- Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre y se dio cuenta de que así era.

-Mami, gracias-Hinata abrazo a su madre

-Bueno, basta de dudas y vayámonos, que tu padre debe de estar enojado-se dirigieron a la puerta

-Mamá-dijo Hinata

-Si

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Pues…..mmmmmmm… ¿quieres la verdad?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza

- Te ves…HERMOSA-le dijo su madre haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

Se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada, donde ya los esperaba Hiashi. Toda la mañana transcurrió entre un ir y venir de gente, a la cual, Hinata tenía que saludar y sonreí educadamente. A mucha de esa gente no la conocía, y se desesperaba al notar que cierta persona no llegaba. Aburrida de tanto esperar comenzó a pasar su mirada entre los muchos rostros que pasaban, unos más viejos que otros, y se sorprendió al ver llegar a un niño, más o menos de su edad, con un obsequio en sus manos, que la saludaba alegremente.

Hinata se acerco a él, cuidando que su padre no se percatara de su ausencia, el también caminaba hacia ella, y cuando estaban a pocos metros de distancia Hinata lo saludó.

-¡Hola Neji! Pensé que no vendrías

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-sama!- respondió el niño

_Despues de mucho pensarlo decidi por fin darle un final a este fic, ya llego casi 5 años con el pero apenas voy a la mitad. Realmente deseo que pueda tener un final aunque dudo mucho que haya continuación (Como pense en un principio), según la recepción que tenga al final, puedo escribir una continuacion pequeña._


	2. Prólogo 2 Para siempre ¡Amigos!

Mimimimiercoleeeeeees de actualización! Vamos con la segunda parte del prologo :)

**PARA SIEMPRE…. ¡AMIGOS!**

Dos hombres se encontraban en el interior de una juguetería, uno era un niño pequeño y el otro, a juzgar por cómo lo trataba, era su padre, este se encontraba desesperado, ya que su hijo no se decidía por ningún obsequio y si no se apuraban, llegarían tarde. Mientras que Neji se obligaba a pensar que esta era la última tienda que visitarían y debía encontrar un regalo ya.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto su padre-¡Ese de haya!-dijo señalando un oso de un estante de la izquierda

-No, ese no, a Hinata le dan miedo los osos-contesto su hijo como si ese pequeño detalle fuera obvio.

-Bueno, bueno… que tal ese de allá- sugirió Hizashi

-No,… mejor-doy una vuelta completa a la tienda-¡ya se!-se detuvo enfrente de un estante de animales de felpa-me puede mostrar ese cocodrilo de allá-se dirigió a la encargada de la tienda señalando uno de arriba del estante. La encargada, sorprendida por el modo de hablar tan maduro del niño, se dirigió con torpeza al estante.

-Toma, pequeño- dijo entregándole el cocodrilo a Neji. Él lo observo detenidamente buscando algún defecto, pero al percatarse que no había ninguno, decidió que ese sería el indicado.

-¡Este, papá! ¡Este me gusta!- dijo efusivamente Neji.

-Bien ¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Hizashi

-Son 1250 yenes

-¡Tanto!-se sorprendió por el elevado costo del juguete

-No te preocupes, padre, me alcanza - lo tranquilizó su hijo dándole el dinero a la empleada.

-Lo envuelvo para regalo- pregunto la chica.

-Si, por favor- contesto el chico. Su padre, quien había estado observando en silencio como su hijo se encargaba de la situación, se sintió orgulloso de la madurez que había en su hijo a sus escasos 4 años de edad. Después de terminar las compras, padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia la mansión de clan Hyuga, lugar donde tenía motivo una importante reunión. Había mucha gente para ser solo una reunión privada, Neji buscaba desesperadamente a Hinata para entregarle su regalo, pero entre tanta gente le era casi imposible, luego de unos segundos de buscar, vislumbro a pocos metros de él a su prima, saludando y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que Hinata reparo en su presencia. El levanto una mano y la agito en el aire a modo de saludo, ella se acerco a Neji, despacio, Neji la imito y cuando estaban a pocos metros, Hinata lo saludo.

- ¡Hola Neji! Pensé que no vendrías

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-sama!- respondió el niño, entregándole el cocodrilo envuelto en papel celofán.

-Oh, gracias, Neji-chan,- agradeció Hinata sorprendida con el cocodrilo en manos. -no tenias porque…

-¡Claro que tenia! Hoy cumples tres años, ¡¿sabes lo que significa eso?!- Hinata asintió levemente- ¡ya eres la heredera oficial del clan!- Neji al percatarse del rostro de Hinata, bajo la voz y en un susurro agrego-¿no te agrada la idea?

-Yo… eto… es que todos esperan mucho de mí- confeso Hinata- ¿y si no soy tan fuerte como todos esperan y fallo?- abrazo con fuerza el peluche para no llorar.

-Sabes, si me permites agregar, yo creo que serás una excelente líder-Neji la tomo de la mano, lo que provoco que Hinata se sonrojara. - y si aun así crees no poder, yo personalmente, te voy a ayudar.

-¡Oh, Neji, gracias!- de repente ella sintió como el peso sobre sus hombros se aminoraba un poco. Hinata se abalanzo sobre Neji, abrazándolo tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos podían.

-¡Hinata suéltame!- grito Neji con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas-sabes que no me gustan los abrazos

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpo Hinata soltándolo.- ¿sabes? Quiero enseñarte algo- Hinata lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión. Aquel lugar estaba cubierto de maleza y los troncos de los árboles crecían muy juntos, era evidente que nadie pasaba muy seguido por ahí. Continuaron caminando con cuidado de que las zarzas no se enredaran en su ropa. Unos pocos metros más adelante una reja les serraba el paso.

-¿Donde estamos, Hinata-sama?-pregunto Neji

-Tan solo espera y veras- le contesto Hinata, sonriendo. Ella metió la mano por uno de los barrotes, empujando la puerta hacia dentro, cediendo esta con un chirrido.

-¿Está permitido venir aquí?- volvió a preguntar Neji

-Tranquilo, no lo sé pero he venido varias veces, entra- ambos niños entraron juntos.

-Whoau-exclamo Neji, el no se hubiera esperado que detrás de aquel lugar se encontrara uno tan hermoso, lleno de muchas flores de diferentes formas y colores a las que el sol hacia que brillaran mas, como presumiendo su coloración.

-Es muy bonito ¿verdad?- le pregunto Hinata. Neji solo asintió maravillado por todo lo que sus ojos veían. Las flores estaban ordenadas en 5 filas diagonales hacia ellos. Siguiendo una secuencia de colores, amarillo, naranja, rojo, azul cielo, azul celeste, violeta y morado que hacía que ello pareciera un arco iris floral. La pared que lo rodeaba se encontraba sometida a una enredadera que la cubría sin dejar algún espacio gris, mientras que unas flores rosas decoraban la superficie verde de la pared.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto Neji, avanzando lentamente por uno de los pasillos.

-Mamá me lo enseño- contesto, mirando las flores naranjas.- pero no le gusta que venga mucho por aquí no se por qué.- este comentario inquieto a Neji.

-Entonces que hacemos aquí- dijo Neji jalándola del brazo

-Ella no se enterara, está muy ocupada- se soltó de su primo y observo curiosa su regalo, miro a Neji, como pidiéndole permiso para abrirlo, y al ver que este sonreía, quito el papel celofán por completo, dejando al descubierto un precioso cocodrilo de felpa con un moño lila al cuello.- Neji… es muy lindo…- dijo abrazando al peluche-¿Cómo te pondré?- le pregunto al muñeco colocando a la altura de sus ojos- ya se … Wani-san-dijo dirigiéndole a el cocodrilo, mientras Neji sonreía ante la escena. Ambos pasaron el tiempo que quedaba antes de la ceremonia, hablando del futuro… De su futuro como ninjas, de las misiones que realizarían, las personas que salvarían y los villanos que derrotarían.

-Yo seré uno de los mejores ninjas del clan, o mejor dicho… ¡de la aldea!- decía Neji junto a las flores violetas, moviendo los brazos, tanto, que casi tiraba una maceta, haciendo que Hinata soltara una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes Hinata-sama?- Pregunto este un poco ofendido, deteniendo la maceta.

-Pues me preguntaba que si cuando crezcamos nos sigamos llevando igual, como amigos-respondió ella.

-Hinata-sama te prometo que así será- respondió Neji muy serio.

-¿En serio Neji, es una promesa?- pregunto Hinata, con los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa.

-Claro, yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, para eso son los amigos ¿no?- contesto sonriendo.

-Neji… yo- pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que en ese momento se escucho su nombre a lo lejos- tenemos que irnos- dijo Hinata, tomando a Wani-chan, que estaba en el suelo, y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron fuera del jardín, al salir Hinata se dirigió hacia donde la conducía la voz, dejando a Neji solo… o eso pensaba.

-¡Neji!-grito una voz a su espalda

-¡Padre!- grito Neji al darse cuenta de que había sido el que le hablaba, dirigiéndose hacia él. Percibiendo en sus ojos algo que él no podía reconocer.- ¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunto

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo?- pregunto Hizashi arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Ammm… eto… ¿lo de proteger a Hinata-sama y…-Neji sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y trago saliva ya que sentía la garganta seca- lo del sello?

-Así es- dijo suspirando su padre

-Tengo que ir ya ¿no es cierto?- Neji sonrió tristemente mirando mas allá de su padre, donde estaba sentada toda la gente invitada. Un silencio gélido invadió a ambos por un tiempo, hasta que Hizashi decidió romperlo.

-Neji quiero que sepas…

-Padre-lo interrumpió Neji- es mi destino y… lo aceptare

-Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti-Neji al escuchar esto sonrió, sintiendo en sus ojos la picazón de las lagrimas apunto se salir, Neji lo abrazo y le susurro en su oído- Gracias papá, te quiero.

Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la gente- Muchas gracias papá por acompañarme, pero ahora debo ir solo- dijo al llegar a la parte de atrás de la gente. Su padre obedeció dejándolo caminar solo, al llegar, aparentando mas valentía de la que realmente sentía, cerró los ojos, oyendo los lejanos murmullos de la gente observando, el viento soplaba lento, como acariciando su rostro…. Aceptando, o al menos eso creía, su destino…

_¡Neji- onichan!..._ Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente….


	3. Prólogo 3 ¡Rompiste la promesa!

Bien, jamás pense que este día llegaría... llego. Bye Bye Naruto kun D': (Escribí una entrada en mi blog, pueden leerla si quieren ;) .mx/search/label/Naruto )

¡Pues Vamonos con la tercera y ultima parte del Prólogo!

* * *

><p><strong>¡ROMPISTE LA PROMESA!<strong>

Habían pasado apenas unos meses desde que Neji fue marcado y Hinata fue considerada oficialmente la heredera del clan, no obstante la relación entre ellos seguía igual. Cada vez que Hikaru, madre de Hinata, se escapaba para ver a su familia en la rama secundaria, era acompañada por ella, y ese era el momento adecuado para que se pudieran ver. Pero también Hizashi y Neji vigilaban el entrenamiento de Hinata aunque ahí, en presencia de Hiashi, no se podían hablar como ellos quisieran.

Se podría decir que todo seguía como antes de ese "incidente" del que ni Hinata ni Neji querían hablar… o al menos eso pensaban ya que desde hace algún tiempo la rama principal de la familia Hyuga era vigilada. Y así fue como una tranquila noche los espías burlaron la protección impuesta normalmente en la mansión y entraron en ella, dirigiéndose a una habitación de la planta alta, aquella rodeada de jardineras con lindas violetas que golpeaban, por culpa del viento, el cristal que había detrás de ellas. Esa era la habitación de Hyuga Hinata.

Lentamente forzaron la ventana que los separaba de la dulce niña que dormía tranquilamente sin inmutarse de lo que sucedía afuera. Invadieron la habitación sigilosamente y tomaron a la niña en brazos, Hinata, de repente despertó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para gritar porque rápidamente la pusieron a dormir apretando contra su cara un pañuelo impregnado de algún poderoso somnífero. "Misión cumplida", pensaron, salieron de la habitación aterrizando en el jardín, pero por un momento de distracción, el tipo llevaba a la niña cayó al suelo, no había tiempo de esperar a que se levantara, así que por señas, le ordeno a sus compañeros continuar avanzando, el los alcanzaría pronto. De repente, al ponerse en pie recibió un golpe justo en el corazón que acabo con su vida, liberando a la niña del cruel destino que le esperaba. Esta cayó en brazos de su padre, a salvo.

Hyuga Hiashi vio al hombre en el suelo, con el rostro oculto, tras una máscara muy parecida a las usadas en ANBU. Estiro una mano para retirarle la máscara. Al hacerlo dejo al descubierto un rostro conocido, sin embargo no recordaba donde lo había visto. La respuesta llego tan pronto como la luz de la luna ilumino el cuerpo inerte del hombre. ¡Era un ninja de la aldea de las nubes, el negociador del país del rayo! Hiashi no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Tenía que pensar que hacer. Dejo a su hija en su habitación. Y… hablo con Sandaime Hokage.

En los últimos días después del fallido intento de secuestro de Hinata, en el clan se respiraba una preocupación indescriptible. Al enterarse del asesinato de uno de los negociantes del país del rayo, Konoha trato por todos los medio negociar con la aldea de las nubes, sin embargo esta no acepto la justificación para tal atrocidad. Las relaciones entre ambos países se deterioraban rápidamente, amenazando con causar otra guerra. Konoha no podía permitirlo, decidió renegociar un nuevo tratado de paz, sin embargo, para que este fuera posible, la aldea de las nubes exigía:

-¡No puede ser!-grito Hiashi al enterarse de la condición impuesta.

-Así es no hay más remedio que entregarte muerto, como compensación del crimen-la voz del SandaimeHokage sonaba clara y seria.

-¿Pero no hay otra forma?-pregunto preocupado Hiashi.

-Lo tratamos todo, pero ellos nos dijeron que esa era la única manera de que una nueva guerra no se desatara.

-Está bien, comprendo-dijo Hiashimás tranquilo-con su permiso Hokage-sama-se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo siento, Hiashi hice lo que pude

Hiashi no hablo, solo se dirigió más de prisa a la puerta. Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, donde los ancianos del clan lo esperaban en la sala de juntas, les conto lo sucedido.

-¡Pero no puede ser!- hablo un anciano que se encontraba a la lado de Hiashi.

-¡Lo único que quieren es saber el secreto del byakugan, estoy seguro!-dijo otro alzando una voz pausada. Todos asintieron ante este comentario. El bullicio lleno la sala. La impotencia y ansiedad de no encontrar una solución, era palpable.

-Solo hay una manera- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos se callaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia ella. Era Hyuga Hizashi, recargado en el umbral.

-¿Cuál es tu idea, niño?-pregunto, tranquilo, un anciano, en la parte central de la mesa, probablemente el líder.

-Entregar otro cuerpo que no sea el de el-el desacuerdo con la opción se hizo evidente, y el bullicio invadió nuevamente la estancia.

-¿Pero qué dices niño, a quien podríamos entregar?-el viejo alfa cayó en la cuenta-¿No me digas que?

-Es la única manera, así no pondrían en riesgo al clan, entregándome a mí, probaremos que tan fiable es el sello del pájaro enjaulado, ¿no creen?-Hiashi, quien en todo momento permaneció en silencio grito:

-¡¿Qué es tas loco?!¡Es mi problema y yo lo tengo que solucionar!

-Hermanito, déjame realizar a mí la parte que me corresponde para salvar este clan-diciendo esto último se fue, dándole la espalda a todos.

-¡No lo permitiré!-grito Hiashi corriendo hacia su hermano, en posición de batalla. Pero este, demostrando su agilidad, paro el ataque, devolviéndole a su hermano un golpe en el estomago. Hiashi cayó al suelo. Escucho como los ancianos daban la aceptación para el sacrificio voluntario de su hermano. Hizashi, al salir le dijo a Hiashi aun en el piso-Ahora a ti te toca entrenar bien a esa niña, para que en un futuro sea nuestra mejor líder.

El día del sacrificio había llegado, los ancianos decidieron que Hiashi permaneciera en casa oculto hasta que todo el conflicto pasara. Le comunicaron su decisión al Hokage, y se dirigieron hasta la casa de Hizashi, para recogerlo. Antes de irse Hizashi le dijo a Neji:

-Te amo hijo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, esfuérzate, porque tú eres el que tiene mayor talento de los Hyuga-le dio una palmada en su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se encamino a su fatal destino.

-¡Papá, ¿por qué?!- grito Neji, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

-¿Por qué? Porque así es la vida… este es mi destino- y dicho esto se marcho.

Neji se dio media vuelta en dirección contraria a la de su padre y corrió con todas sus fuerzas ignorando los gritos de su tía. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, tratando de dejar atrás ese inmenso dolor que sentía. Sus ojos expresaban lo mucho que sufría su corazón, derramando cálidas lagrimas por donde el pasaba, mojando sus mejillas blancas. A cada paso que daba se iba desasiendo de aquel pasado que compartía con su padre, las risas, los abrazos, las palabras, poco a poco se despedían de él, mientras que al mismo tiempo un muro de indiferencia y odio crecía en su interior… odio hacia la rama principal y todo lo que representaba.

-Neji… ¿te encuentras bien?-sin darse cuenta había dejado de caminar, observo el lugar donde se detuvo. Era un parque muy bonito, pero extrañamente, estaba vacío, como su alma… sintió una punzada de odio hacia la voz que le había llamado.

-Lárgate…Hinata-su voz sonaba indiferente y fría.

-Pero Neji solo quiero ayudarte-dijo Hinata, acercándose un poco a él, que había caído de rodillas al suelo. Neji sintió el dolor que sus rodillas provocaron al haber caído en el suelo duro, pero comparado con el que sentía en su ser, era tan solo una cruel caricia del viento.

-¡Vete!… ¿Que no entiendes?…Quiero estar solo…-Neji apretó sus puños alrededor de su pantalón al pronunciar la última palabra, comprendiendo la realidad de su estado. Estaba solo, su padre era todo lo que tenía y amaba, después de la muerte de su madre, él le prometió que siempre estaría con él. Se dio cuenta que la promesas son algo tan frágil…

-No te voy a dejar solo… eres mi amigo y…

-¿Crees que una simple promesa nos mantendrá unidos?, el era todo lo que tenia, TODO, y, ahora ya no está-Neji comenzó a llorar emitiendo débiles sollozos-¡Y POR TU CULPA SE FUE, OJALA NO HUVIERA SIDO EL, SINO TU QUIEN HUBIERA MUERTO!-admitió Neji, mirándola con odio y desprecio.

Hinata sintió como si en ese momento la hubieran golpeado en el estomago, no podía respirar, le dolía el pecho, esos ojos… esos ojos con los que alguna vez sonrió y se divirtió, ya la habían matado en el momento en el la miraron de esa manera. Hubiera deseado que la golpeara, empujara o cualquier otra cosa que le provocara dolor físico, no ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, impidiéndole exhalar.

-¡TE ODIO!-le grito Neji y se fue corriendo de ese lugar…Hinata jamás imagino que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con Neji, y que "te odio" fuera la última frase. Cuando al fin pudo respirar le dolía tanto, que sentía como si su cuerpo fuera invadido por miles y miles de puñales filosos que desgarraban cada parte de su alma. Su mirar se fue empañando a causa de lágrimas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos. Su boca producía lastimosos sollozos, que provocaban que su cuerpo vibrara. Había roto la promesa, lo había hecho… ya no tenía más con quien compartir el peso de su responsabilidad como líder del clan, ese enorme peso que ahora la oprimía…ya no tendría con quien visitar el jardín de su madre, el "niji no niwa" como le había puesto el, ahora esa persona la odia con todo su ser por algo de lo que ella no era culpable. Se dejo caer al suelo, dio media vuelta para mirar al cielo, con una mano en el corazón comprendió que aquella era la primera vez que se sentía miserable…y, por desgracia…la primera de muchas…

N. D. T.

Niji no niwa: Jardín del arcoíris

Sandaime: tercero


	4. Capítulo 1 Mi nuevo amigo

**CAP. 1 MI NUEVO AMIGO**

_"__Los verdaderos amigos son como la sangre, acuden a la herida sin necesidad de llamarlos… domo arigatou, Kiba-kun"_

-¡Hinata levántate!- me hablo una voz conocida-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-la voz de kurenai-sensei sonaba preocupada. Me levante despacio del suelo, sintiendo sobre mí las miradas de mis compañeros de grupo.

-Muy bien Kiba, Shino pueden descansar, Hinata quiero hablar contigo-me dijo Kurenai-sensei guiándome hacia un lugar alejado de los demás.

-Has estado muy distraída últimamente, deberías poner más atención en lo que haces. No solo me refiero a los entrenamientos, sino también en lo que haces en tu casa. Me ha platicado Hikaru que has roto varios platos y que inclusive te has lastimado por tonterías-miro mis manos, vendadas, a causa de pequeños incidentes con vidrio o algún material punzo cortante- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-me pregunto, tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No supe que decir, me hubiese gustado hablarle de todo lo me ocurría pero, por una cosa u otra no pude.

-N…No Kurenai-sensei, es que no he estado durmiendo bien. Eso es todo-le mentí

-¿Sabes?, jamás pensé que lo quisieras así,- me dijo sonriendo- no te preocupes regresara, pero para entonces me gustaría que te hicieras más fuerte. ¿Te parece?-rápidamente supe a quien se refería, y de inmediato, mis mejillas adoptaron un encendido color rojo.

-No…no Kurenai sensei, no es por él, yo…yo…-conteste nerviosa. La verdad es que no quería admitir que en parte, el viaje de Naruto-kun con Jiraya-sama, hacía que mi estado anímico bajara considerablemente. Pero también era el hecho, de que mañana se cumplirían 10 años desde que Neji se fue… por mucho tiempo lo reprimí, sin embargo, cada que se acercaba la fecha, por lo menos una semana antes, era un completo desastre. Tal vez inconscientemente esa era mi manera de sufrir por él.

-Bueno Hinata, es mejor que nos vayamos- hablo por fin kurenai-sensei después de un incomodo silencio-Kiba ya debe de estar desesperado-se adelanto, mientras yo la seguía lentamente.

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy, mañana aquí a la misma hora, ¡Nos vemos!- Kurenai agito su mano hacia nosotros, desapareciendo tras una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo.

-¡Uaaaaaaaa!-bostezo Kiba, estirándose-estoy muy cansado, ¿Tú no, Akamaru?-el perrito ladro en señal de asentimiento.- sabes Hinata, debes de estar un poco mas alerta, sino un día de estos… te vas a matar- me sugirió, haciéndome recordar el incidente con los kunais de hace unos días.

-Si…Si Kiba-kun- comenzamos a caminar despacio. Ya era tarde. El crepúsculo brillaba con todo su esplendor, haciendo nuestras sombras más grandes de lo normal.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en el, si lo haces te concentraras mejor- me recomendó, mientras que una vez más, mis mejillas se volvían de un vivo color carmín.- Aunque no sé, pero presiento que no es eso lo que te trae cada vez mas distraída… ¿no?- ¿desde cuándo Kiba se había vuelto tan perceptivo?, giro su rostro para mirarme, en sus ojos pude atisbar un poco de comprensión y… ¿cariño?, no, tenía que estar loca…. Desvié mi mirada hacia uno hermoso cerezo, que se alzaba majestuoso en el patio de una casa. Por suerte habíamos llegado a mi casa, antes de que Kiba me digiera otra cosa, o que Shino quisiera opinar. Me despedí de ellos y entre a casa, no sin antes dejar que Kiba me echara una ojeada igual que la anterior. Me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando no encontrar a alguien que me volviera cuestionar sobre mi resiente comportamiento, por suerte así fue y tan rápido como llegue, me encerrar en el. Me recosté sobre la cama. Mire el techo, y mientras lo hacía, observaba como los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, haciendo que las paredes que tenían contacto con la brillante luz adquirieran un mágico tono dorado, como si estuvieran bañadas en oro.

Poco a poco, el cuarto se vio invadido por una absoluta oscuridad que hacia nula mi visión. Esto hacia que en mi cabeza aparecieran diversas imágenes, algunas algo borrosas, me costó un poco creer que aun seguía despierta.

De los muchos escenarios que mi subconsciente me mostraba hubo uno que me llamo la atención, era tarde, bueno al menos para mí lo era, me quede dormida por primera vez en mi vida. Si no me apuraba, llegaría tarde, Kurenai-sensei se enfadaría conmigo. Corrí todo lo que pude. No había mucha gente en las calles, eso era bueno. Atravesaba como bólido cada avenida, cada casa sin detenerme a mirar si quiera si iba por buen camino. Entonces llegue al parque de Konoha, lo cual indicaba que me encontraba cerca. Se oían las voces de niños jugando.

"_Hagamos una rueda entorno a los rosales, giren, giren al suelo ¡ya!"._ Desde lejos me llegaba esa melodía. Fui disminuyendo mi velocidad hasta casi parar por completo. Vi dos pequeños niños jugar, girando en círculos, tomados de las manos. Me recordaban tanto a… ¡no! No podía permitirme recordar el nombre de aquel que me desplazo de su vida de la peor forma posible.

La pequeña niña cayó al piso, consecuencia de un mal movimiento.

-Hermanita, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto el niño.

-¡Sí! hermano, solo me raspe un poco…-le respondió tratando de comprobar su estado, ya que su hermano no le creía, se levanto, sin embargo, debido a la herida, cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-¡No digas mentiras!- la regaño su hermano-vamos te ayudare- la levanto del suelo pasándose un brazo de su hermana por detrás de su cuello.-Mamá te dará algo para que ya no te duela.

-Gracias, Natsu-kun -le agradeció su hermana, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hikari, ¡que no me gustan los besos!- grito, sin soltarla. Hikari rió por lo bajo, mirando como Natsu se sonrojaba.

Caminaron en dirección contraria de donde los observaba, a donde una mujer los esperaba. Y sin avisar, sentí como un indescriptible dolor surgía de mi pecho, haciendo que mi cabeza dará vueltas, encapsulando mi felicidad y llevándosela lejos, a un lugar aislado dentro de mi cuerpo. Ese fue el día en que comenzaron los problemas…

La alarma de mi despertador sonó a la hora programada. Me desperté sorprendida, no me di cuenta a que me había quedado dormida. Me levante sin muchas ganas y me dirigí al baño para comenzar mi rutina matutina. Al terminar. Baje a desayunar. Toda mi familia estaba sentada cuando llegue.

-Anoche no bajaste a cenar, ¿te sentías mal hija?- me pregunto mi mamá, al tomar asiento a la mesa.

-Es que me quede dormida, lo siento- me disculpe. Comí a prisa, para no tener que soportar más comentarios de mamá, el interrogatorio materno era lo que me quería ahorrar ayer para no tener que decir mentiras. Salí rápido de la casa, sin despedirme de mis padres. Camine lentamente, tenía tiempo de sobra así que me dedique a admirar el paisaje. Estábamos en primavera, y los cerezos rebosaban de flores. El viento que soplaba era cálido y el cielo lucia azul, sin ninguna nube. Era un día realmente bonito. Shino y Kiba me saludaron al llegar.

-Buenos días, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.-salude-Oh, lo siento buenos días, Akamaru-lo salude cuando me ladro enojado ya que a él lo había ignorado.- ¿Kurenai-sensei no ha llegado?

-No y es raro, ya que siempre llega antes que nosotros-respondió Kiba.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunte

-Supongo que entrenar solos-Kiba se encogió de hombros-es mejor empezar ya-sugirió-¡Akamaru!-le grito a su perro pero este no aparecía-¿Dónde se habrá metido?... ¡Akamaru ¿Dónde estás?!- Akamaru ladro en señal de contestación, unos metros al sur.

Kiba corrió en su dirección, al cado de un momento regreso con una nota en la mano.

-Miren, tiene la letra de Kurenai-sensei- dijo

-¿Me la puedes mostrar?- pregunte. Me la dio. En efecto esa era la letra de Kurenai-sensei

-Akamaru está de acuerdo en que ese es su olor así que no es una trampa- afirmo

-¿Yqué dice?-pregunto Shino

Comencé a leer- Lamento no poder avisarles, pero es que surgió tan pronto, espero no haber interferido en sus planes. Por hoy tienen el día libre. No sécuándo podré supervisarlos, sino vengo mañana, entrenen solos. Lo siento chicos. Atte. Yuhi Kurenai.- suspire. Aun no quería regresar a casa.

-Bueno yo me voy. Tengo que hacer algo en casa, adiós- se despidió Shino, alejándose de nosotros.

-Ammm yo no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Nos acompañas a dar un paseo Hinata?- me pregunto Kiba.

-S-si Kiba-kun- caminamos juntos mirando a nuestro alrededor. El viento soplaba moviendo las copas de los árboles, arrancando sakuras a los cerezos. Una de ellas calo en mi mano, estaba entera. Akamaru correteaba tras las mariposas, saltando de vez en cuando para alcanzar una. Mire la flor en mi palma sin darme cuenta que Kiba me miraba.

-¿Podemos hablar Hinata?-me pregunto. ¡Oh no, el no! Estaba acostumbrada a los sermones de mi madre y Kurenai-sensei, pero ¿ahora Kiba? ¡Ja! Debía estar tan mal como para que él se preocupara por mí. No quise hablar, porque mi voz fallaría en cualquier momento, no quería que Kiba me viera llorar. Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Seguimos caminando por un estrecho sendero con matorrales a los lados repletos de florecitas rojas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo caminábamos, Kiba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y yo aferrando las mías a mis costados. Espere a que el empezara el interrogatorio, pero no dijo nada. Me estaba aburriendo, aparte de que la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro. ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Seria sobre mi pequeño problema? O quizás ¿era otra cosa?

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos índices, uniéndolos por las yemas repetidas veces. Aquel silencio me estaba desesperando. Solo se oían los ladridos de Akamaru corriendo de aquí para allá. Kiba me ponía nerviosa, algo que me inquietaba, ¿Seríaporque era la primera vez que se preocupaba por mi enserio?, si tal vez era eso. Tan ensimismada estaba que no note que Kiba me hablaba.

-Hinata,- me hacía señas con la mano, ¿desde cuándo Kiba había avanzado 5 metros por delante de mí?-¡Aquí!- señalo una banca, custodiada por dos hermosos arces de azúcar, verdes en esta temporada, que movían su follaje a causa de la brisa fresca. Kiba me esperaba sentado en la banca, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me miraba como ayer, con esa mirada protectora y comprensiva que solo un hermano podía brindar.

-Vamos, Hinata, cuéntame qué te pasa- me pido, como si fuera algo muy difícil de dar. Y lo era.

-Amm, eeeh, yo…. Kiba… nada- conteste, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Era obvio que está nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a mi familia, a excepción de Kurenai-sensei, se preocupaba por mí.

-Por favor no me puedes mentir, ¿te has visto al espejo últimamente? Te vez mal, tu rostro refleja una pena muy grande. Hasta Shino se ha dado cuenta. Esto no es común en ti. Extraño a mi amiga Hinata, porque esta no es ella.- me quede sin habla, realmente no sabíacómo me veía, pero por las palabras de kiba, me debía de ver fatal. Kiba me observo durante un buen rato, en el cual no nos dirigimos la palabra.

-¿Confías en mi, Hinata?- hablo por fin con voz serena. Yo asentí en respuesta.-entonces puedes confiar en mí. Habla.-no era una sugerencia, era una orden, pero la firmeza y compasión con que me lo dijo, me hizo hablar, sin siquiera procesarlo.

-Neji-respondí, con voz trémula. Mi amigo se sorprendió por mi respuesta, pero lo oculto.

-¿Qué te hizo él?- pregunto, con una muy mal disimulada ira.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, no sé si aun se acuerde-fue difícil pronunciar cada palabra. Mi garganta se seco, haciéndome imposible el habla.- es una historia muy larga- concluí

- Pues empieza ahora- me ordeno de nuevo.

-Cuando yo tenía 3 años…- comencé, era extraño hablar de mí enfrente de otra persona. "Kiba es un gran amigo" pensé. Durante toda la charla, el se mostró muy comprensivo. Apoyando en mi hombro su mano en los momentos en que mi voz parecía fallar. Me gusto tener a alguien más en quien confiar. Un amigo que no me dejaría jamás. Me relaje un poco cuando llegue a la parte más dura, en parte por tener la mano de Kiba sobre la mía, y la otra por que por fin estaba hablando de esto con alguien. Sin embargo, mis ojos me fallaron, derramando mi dolor materializado en lágrimas. No pude mas, mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar. El decir en voz alta lo mucho que significo Neji en mi vida, hacia mas real su perdida. Me lleve las manos a la cara dispuesta a ocultar mi rostro de Kiba. Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él. Me sentí un poco aliviada al sentir su contacto.

-Me alegra saber el motivo de tu comportamiento- me abrazo mas fuerte-Ahora vamos a casa-sugirió. Me levanto, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Caminamos despacio, sentí en mi cara húmeda el viento frió, percatándome que ya era muy tarde. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos, pintando el cielo de naranja, rosa, violeta y azul, a causa de las nubes, recién aparecidas. A cada paso que daba, sentía como mi caminar se aligeraba. Ahora Kiba cargaba con una parte de ese peso, pero parecía no importarle. Sonreí, en mucho tiempo mi sonrisa fue sincera, alegre. Estaba feliz. Tenía un nuevo amigo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Hinata. Espero que te mejores- habíamos llegado a mi casa, estábamos parados en el umbral de la puerta.-Vamos Akamaru- dijo. Akamaru lo siguió, se comenzaron a alejar lentamente de mí.

-Kiba-le llame. Volteo, dubitativo.-gracias. Sonrió, agitó su mano hacia mí y dijo:

-No hay problema, para eso son los amigos- me paralice, ya alguien me había dicho eso, y no había cumplido, algo muy frió recorrió mi espalda, colocándose en mi pecho, oprimiéndolo. Analizando mejor las cosas me di cuenta que Kiba jamás me dejaría, jamás me fallaría. La esperanza surgida de la sonrisa de aquel chico, llego a mi cuerpo y con su sensación cálida, contrarrestó el frío de mi pecho, liberándolo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Kiba se voltio para seguir su camino. Lo observe hasta que se perdió en una esquina. Entre a casa, feliz. Pero lo más importante. Con la sensación de haber conseguido un nuevo amigo. Alguien que será mi nuevo pilar de ahora en adelante. Una nueva fuente de apoyo.

El timbre sonó, desconcentrándome, estaba en el jardín, leyendo. Cerré mi libro con fastidio y me dirigí a la puerta. Ahora que tenía tiempo de leer, ¿interrupciones?, maldecía por lo bajo.

-¡Kiba-kun hola!-lo salude al percatarle de su presencia en el umbral-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ordenes de Hokage-sama-respondió, mostrándome un papel. Su voz era fría, eso me desconcertó.

-Ahora regreso, Iré a avisar, No me tardo.-corrí en dirección a casa, por suerte mamá estaba en la cocina. Le avise rápido, sin darle tiempo a contestar afirmativamente. Kiba y yo caminamos en silencio todo el camino, note que estaba de mal humor, mientras debatía conmigo misma si preguntarle o no, ya habíamos llegado al templo Hokage. Antes de entrar a su oficina. Kiba, quien había estado caminando enfrente todo el camino, se voltio hacia mí, esperándome.

-Hinata, quiero que seas fuerte, que pase lo que pase ahí adentro, no vayas a llorar-me recomendó, no entendía que pasaba, comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Y si a Kurenai-sensei le había pasado algo? ¿O Shino? ¿Quizá? No, no puede ser el, hace tiempo que no lo veo, en todo caso ¿Por qué me comunicarían a mi si a Neji le pasara algo? Asentí con la cabeza, tomando el pomo de la puerta, girándolo nerviosa. En la estancia se encontraban las personas que normalmente estaría allí: Tsunade-sama y Shizune-onechan, contando la presencia de Ton-Ton. Sin embargo identifique otras dos presencias mas… una era, sin duda Shino, pero la otra. Contuve un grito al percatarme de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama- me saludo, una serie de sentimientos se ciño sobre mi sepultándome por completo, pero, tomando en cuenta el consejo de Kiba, salí a la superficie.

-Buenos días, Neji.

N. de T.

Sensei: maestro

¡AHHH! ¡Los examenes me matan! Es por eso que hubo actualización el miercoles u.u pero ¡Ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo! Gracias por leer


	5. Capítulo 2 Uniendo los lazos rotos

**CAP. 2 UNIENDO LOS LAZOS ROTOS**

_"Hace 10 años que Neji se fue… espero que aun no sea demasiado tarde…"_

El sol brillaba con toda su fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas, opacado tan solo por las diminutas hojas de los árboles. El bosque era fresco, pero cuando nos tocaba caminar por praderas, en donde la sombra de los árboles escaseaba, los rayos del sol daban de lleno en la pequeña porción de piel con la que tenían contacto, quemándola sin piedad, hasta ponerla roja.

Gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente, pero no solo la mía, Kiba, quien se había deshecho de su chamarra, peleaba constante mente con el dorso de su mano en contra del sudor, que caía de vez en cuando sobre su espalda. Caminábamos en silencio acompañados de pequeños ruidos matutinos. Un suspiro salió de la boca de nuestra acompañante, sospeche que ya debía de estar cansada de tanto caminar. No era la única. No sabíacuánto tardaríamos en llegar… ni me importaba, el solo hecho de estar a solo unos cuantos pasos de la causa de mis recientes problemas, era como soportar el peso de un sin fin de kilos sobre mi espalda. Suspire. No había más remedio que soportarlos por ahora, después sería solo cuestión de ignorar aquel vació.

Pensé en Naruto, ¿que haría si estuviera en mi lugar?, de seguro afrontaría los problemas con la frente en alto, no sería como yo, el no los evitaría. Otro suspiro salió sin querer de entre mis labios, la resignación era un poco dulce, amarga se volvería cuando estuviera en casa, en medio de una oscuridad creciente, entonces todo este peso, este que ahora estaba sobre mi espalda, pasaría mágicamente a mi pecho, oprimiéndolo, sin dejarme respirar…

Seguí caminando, no sécuánto tiempo paso desde que estuvimos en el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

-Buenos días Neji-salude con la voz monótona. Kiba y yo entramos, nos colocamos al lado de Shino, dispuestos a escuchar. Tsunade-sama comenzó a hablar, pero no le ponía mucha atención. Mi mente está más concentrada en la persona que estaba a lado izquierdo de Shino. ¿Qué hacia aquí? Estaba segura que era para lo mismo que Shino, Kiba y yo. ¿Nos acompañaría? Lo más seguro, me respondí, estaba aquí porque tenía que oír indicaciones para la misión, si no fuera así, entonces no me explico el porqué de no haber esperado afuera si su asunto fuera otro. Me pregunto que opinara Kurenai-sensei al ver al nuevo miembro temporal del equipo ocho.

-El propósito de la misión es llevar sana y salva a Ikiru Hoshi hacia la frontera con el país del arroz. Esperaran ahí hasta que la segunda guardia los reemplace. Apartir de ahí termina su misión.- de no haber sido por el discreto codazo que Kiba me propino ni siquiera habría reaccionado, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi distracción? Lo ignoro, pero supongo que fue muy obvia.- Saldrán mañana al amanecer, no lo olviden que esta misión es de vital importancia, lo vuelvo a repetir, si algo le llegase a pasar a Ikiru-san, algo muy malo y grande caerá sobre Konoha. Así que suerte- nos sonrió y nos despidió. Y así, justo como lo ordeno Tsunade-sama salinos al amanecer, no sin antes de recibir una nueva notificación.

-Kurenai-sensei no podrá acompañarlos, algo se complico camino a Konoha, y ahora Neji será el líder de la misión. -"¡Genial!" pensé. No solo tenía que soportar a Neji como compañero, si no ahora también como líder, "este sí que es tu día Hinata". Repuse con sarcasmo. En fin, después de unas cuantas órdenes, caminamos hacia nuestro destino, bueno más bien, camino.

De vez en cuando revisaba por ahí en busca de la supuesta amenaza dicha por Tsunade-sama, camino a casa Kiba-kun hizo el favor de repetirme el discurso de nuestra Hokage. Mire a mi lado y contemple a aquella mujer, no me la imaginaba haciendo grandes negocios para el país del agua, ella era, mas bien, debía de ser modelo o actriz. Era muy hermosa, su largo cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre su espalda, mientras que sus ojos recordaban mucho al inmenso color verde jade de las hojas primaverales. No tendría más de veinte años, deduje porque sus facciones no concordaban con las de treinta.

La segunda guardia, según me había dicho Kiba, nos esperaría a las siete de la mañana, en la frontera con el País de los campos de Arroz, no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y ya teníamos medio camino recorrido, si seguíamos así, a la media noche estaríamos pisando la frontera. Algo muy parecido a un jadeo, se escucho a mi lado, al voltear vi como Kiba sostenía a Ikiru-san, antes de dar de lleno al piso.

-Ikiru-san ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Kiba, preocupado, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Si, solo que un poco cansada, yo…yo….-respondió.

-Tenemos que descansar Neji, ella no está acostumbrada a recorrer distancias largas-pidió Shino.

-Está bien-Neji miro a su alrededor- este es un buen sitio-declaro. Mientras yo improvisaba una casa de campaña, Neji se ponía de acuerdo con los otros sobre las guardia nocturnas.

-Cada uno tendrá que vigilar por lo menos, unas dos horas, si queremos descansar ocho-escuche decir a Neji.

-¿Qué es el de ti?- me pregunto Ikiru-san señalando con la cabeza a Neji.

- Es… mi primo.-respondí, sin descuidar mi trabajo.

-¿Es difícil?-me pregunto

-Pues en realidad, no he hecho esto varias veces.-admití, mientras contemplaba mi recién hecha casa de acampar.

-No me refiero a eso, si no a tu relación con tu primo- aclaro. No supe que decir, estaba atónita, ¿Cómo podía saber ella mi relación con Neji? Debió leer el desconcierto en mi rostro, porque enseguida agrego-Es que, es claro que hay una diferencia entre ustedes, quiero decir… el parece tener un carácter más frio que tu.

-Pues va un poco mal-le respondí, alejándome de ella, en dirección al bosque para buscar leña. ¿Quién se creía ella para meterse en mis problemas? Eran pocas las veces que me enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía era porque realmente algo me molestaba, y las personas metiches son unas de esas. Sin fijarme bien que escogía, regrese al campamento con un montón de madera. La coloque en el suelo y me dedique a preparar la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me pregunto. Ahora su voz me era realmente molesta.

-No, gracias.-murmure dándole la espalda.

-Lamento si te hice enojar no fue mi intención. Pero es que jamás había visto a alguien como ustedes. Quiero decir-agrego al ver que su disculpa no surtía efecto- mira, Neji-kun parece sufrir mucho, ¿no lo vez? En sus ojos hay algo más que melancolía, en ellos reside una profunda tristeza…y en los tuyos también.- hablaba rápido y con trompicones. No entendía muy bien hasta que llego a la última frase.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Lo quieres mucho?-pregunto. Una vez mas no supe que responder. Asentí con la cabeza.-Parecen hermanos-sonrió-¿Por qué se pelearon?-no tuve tiempo de responder por qué Kiba llego junto con Akamaru, lo más seguro guiados por el olor.

-¡Qué rico huele Hinata!-comenzamos a comer, otra vez invadidos por el silencio y los ruiditos que hacían al tomar Kiba y Akamaru. No nos dimos cuenta que la oscuridad se apoderaba del día, dejando vencer un poco más al crepúsculo, que pincelaba lindos tonos de azul pastel sobre su lienzo llamado cielo. El viento soplaba cada vez mas frió, Neji se levanto de su asiento, junto con los demás. Se acerco hacia donde Ikiru-san y yo estábamos.

-Mira-me susurro Ikiru-san-La primera estrella-dijo señalando al cielo-dicen que si tu eres la primera en verla te cumplirá un deseo… pero dentro de 7 años.

-Pues es mucho tiempo-dije, bajito, pero deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ese deseo me lo concediera a mí. Comencé a imaginarme persiguiendo a unos lindos niños rubios de hermosos ojos azules. Si ese tiempo tendría que esperar para que me cumpliera ese sueño, entonces lo haría…

-Ya es noche, lo mejor será que entre a la casa Ikiru-san, puede ser peligroso si está mucho tiempo fuera.

-Está bien-acepto sin repelar.

-Y tú, Hinata, vigilaras dentro de la casa, así ella estará a salvo de un ataque sorpresa.-me sorprendí, jamás imagine que me pediría eso.

-Si…-acepte, moviendo mi cabeza.-Neji-susurre, el quien ya se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a caminar, se detuvo-Ten cuidado-le solté, sin siquiera pensarlo-y también dile eso a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun-agregue para no ser muy obvia.

-Ammm…sí, yo se los diré-el tono con el que me contesto me recordó por primera vez a el Neji que yo conocía, aquel que se ruborizaba con cualquier muestra de afecto de mi parte. Sonreí. Tal vez, solo tal vez, saliera algo bueno de esta misión, a lo mejor Neji me perdonará y volveríamos a ser amigos...

Me dirigí hacia la casa de campaña, donde ya se encontraba Ikiru-san, recostada sobre una bolsa para dormir.

-Veo que hay un problema-me dijo-No tienes donde dormir.

-No importa, yo no dormiré estaré vigilando aquí dentro a la espera de alguna señal del enemigo.-conteste sentándome a un lado de la entrada.

-Haberlo dicho antes, ja, pensé quesería la única que desvelaría esta noche. Pero veo que no es así, ¿no te cansas? Ha de ser muy pesado.

-Pues me entrenaron para eso.

-Ah-dijo, sonando desinteresada volteando hacia un lado. Ikiru-san parecía una niña pequeña, de esas que te preguntan hasta porque vuelan las moscas, me recordaba a Hanabi. Volteo hacia mí, con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro-Y ¿tienes novio?-pregunto

-N…no…no tengo-murmure, apenada por la pregunta

-Bueno entonces te gusta alguien, intuyo que si-sonrió de nuevo al ver como mis mejillas adoptaban un color febril-vamos, dime como se llama-se acerco mas a mi acorralándome contra la pared de tela-Es hábil, inteligente, guapo…

-Pues es un poco…distraído, pero algún día será importante, estoy segura-conteste, recordando su sueño, haciendo que en mi cabeza sonara un fuerte "Algún día yo seré Hokage"-es lindo y muy fuerte-sonreí.

-Es tu amigo, han salido o algo así…

-Pues no-conteste rápidamente, sintiendo mis mejillas muy calientes al imaginar eso.-El está enamorado de otra chica-me sentí mareada al aceptarlo, pero era verdad, no podría cambiar eso.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿ella es bonita?, porque pienso que si él no te ha visto es porqueestá ciego-me sonroje aun mas, nadie nunca me había dicho bonita. Ha de ser porque no ha visto a Sakura-chan.

-Sí, ella es muy bonita y es su mejor amiga, pero ella no lo quiere. Ella está enamorada del mejor amigo de él. Del chico más popular, como todas las del pueblo…-seguimos hablando de, lo que ella decía era el "típico triangulo amoroso de equipo", hasta que el sueño la venció. La noche estaba muy tranquila. Los búhos ululaban a la luz de la luna, mientras que el viento soplaba débilmente afuera. Sentí la necesidad de salir y ver como se encontraban los demás (ya que con el byakugan no los localizaba) pero no podía dejar sola a Ikiru-san. Me recargue en la tienda y di un rápida inspección a lo lejos, nada, no había nada. Me recargue sobre la tienda, cerré los ojos…y me quede dormida.

-Vaya, veo que el entrenamiento no sirvió mucho-rió una vocecita a mi lado. Ikiru-san ya estaba despierta, me miraba risueña.

-Yo…yo lo siento-susurre, mientras me enderezaba-¿Qué horas es?

-Descuida no le diré a nadie, son… como las 3 de la mañana.

-Las 3 de la mañana, sí que es tarde, iré a preguntarle a Neji-onichan si ya podemos partir.- me pare lentamente, desperezando mis piernas. Al salir de la tienda sentí una fuerte ráfaga en mi dirección, proveniente de mi izquierda, era un kunai, sin pensarlo lo esquive metiéndome dentro de la tienda.

-¡Ikiru-san, no salga, no se mueva!-grite, ella aun seguía acostada. Tome un kunai.

-¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, alterada.

-Los encontraron-aclare, adoptando un postura defensiva-Ellos están afuera.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y los demás están bien?-pregunto, poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos.

-Si, no se preocupe por ellos, están listos.- Durante mucho tiempo no se escucho nada. Me preocupe. ¿En serio estaban bien? Eche una rápida ojeada con el byakugan activado, pero no vi a nadie, ¿y si los habían capturado? "NO" me dije, "Ellos son fuertes". "Ikiru-san me necesita más que ellos, ella no puede hacer nada si alguien quisiera atraparla" repetí. Sin embargo, el ansia aumentaba.

-Ikiru-san no se mueva. En seguida vuelvo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Y si están ellos afuera? ¿Y si vienen por mi?-suplico. Su voz retumbo como eco en mi cabeza. De pronto un sonido hizo que mi corazón palpitara debocado: "Vamos Akamaru". Me sentí mareada de puro alivio.- ¿son ellos?

-Si son ellos-"al menos Kiba-kun está bien", pensé-¿pero y los demás? ¿Y Shino-kun? ¿Y Neji-onichan?-dos sonidos más, Shino y Neji peleando contra ellos, estaba a punto de darme un infarto. No pude siquiera disfrutar la ola de alivio que inundo mi pecho porque en ese momento, cientos de kunais venían hacia nosotras.-Ikiru-san no se mueva, yo me haré cargo- me prepare, con el byakugan en activo, todo seria más fácil. Con el kunai que tenía en la mano esquivé cada uno de ellos sin siquiera un rasguño. La tienda se hizo añicos, trocitos de tela cayeron a nuestros pies. Pude ver la situación, eran muchos, verlo a través de la tienda era una cosa, pero verlo con tus propios ojos una mil veces distinta… y peor. El peligro se respiraba en el ambiente mientras cada uno de nosotros daba lo mejor de sí, eran muchos pero no muy buenos. No cambie mi ubicación Ikiru-san seguía a mis pies con la cabeza entre sus manos, tapándose los oídos. Después de un tiempo note algo muy raro…los kunais nunca se iban hacia mis pies, donde se encontraba Ikiru-san, desprotegida sino… hacia mi… y también ninguno estaba lanzado a matar… o eso creía.

Un tipo ubicado en mi derecha lanzo un kunai hacia Neji… sin embargo el no lo vio aunque tenía el byakugan activado… ¿Qué sucedía?

Era invierno, hacia frió, pero no me encontraba en casa. Estaba en el patio de entrenamiento de la mansión entrenando abrigada tan solo con el traje de batalla Hyuga. Me entrenaba mi padre lanzándome kunais yo no podía desviarlos con el que tenía en la mano, pero si los esquivaba con facilidad, el Byakugan era muy útil.

-¡Ay!-grite, un kunai rozo ligeramente mi espalda. De no ser porque al esquivar un kunai me moví, se hubiera clavado en ella.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto papá, preocupado cuando caí al suelo.

-Ammm…. Si… solo… que no lo vi, ese kunai, no lo vi…-murmure confundida. Papá suspiro, me ayudo a pararme y nos sentamos en una banca del jardín.

-¿Recuerdas el dicho que dice que nada es perfecto?- asentí con la cabeza-pues nadie es la excepción, nuestra técnica es muy buena, sin embargo tiene un punto ciego-me sorprendí ¿no era perfecta como me habían hecho creer?-Debajo de la vértebra torácica, es por eso que todos nuestros ataques vienen de ahí.

- Pero, ¿Cómo contrarrestarlo?-pregunte

-Ya te dije la respuesta, hija.-murmuro, riendo bajo. "todos nuestros ataques vienen de ahí", resultaba obvio pensar que así fuera. "El secreto del byakugan".

-¿Yquién mas lo sabe?

-Solo nosotros, no es muy conveniente que se sepa, podrían atacarnos desde ahí.

-¡Ya veo!- y después comenzamos a entrenar.

¡El punto ciego! ¡Ese kunai se dirigía al punto ciego de Neji! No habría forma de desviar el kunai, ya que podría empeorar la situación, tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué?...

-¡KIBA, ENCÁRGATE DE IKIRU-SAN!-grite, iba a cometer quizá la mayor estupidez de mi vida pero no importaba, ya había tomado una decisión… Kiba mando a Akamaru hacia ella, mientras yo corría hacia Neji dispuesta a salvarlo…

Todo paso muy rápido, el salto, el impulso… todo. Sentí un dolor lacerante en mi costado… el kunai me había dado, mantenía a Neji en mis brazos aun cuando caí al suelo. El polvo se colaba en mis pulmones.

-HINATA-escuche la voz de Neji a mi lado, distante-Hinata, ¿estas bien?-no dije nada, me sentía mareada. Algo caliente me resbalaba por mi costado, mojando mi ropa… probablemente mi sangre.

Todo se volvía borroso a cada segundo conforme el dolor aumentaba. Me sentía cansada, cerré mis ojos quería dormir. El viento era más frió, me molestaba pero no lo suficiente para protegerme de él. Todo se volvió oscuro pero no era cualquier oscuridad, esta era tenebrosa pero por algún motivo… relajante. Me envolvía lentamente… tenía miedo… miedo de morir sin haber cumplido mis sueños y metas. Sin haberlo visto… quería ver sus ojos color zafiro… brillantes como el sol que ahora tanto anhelaba... Adiós Naruto-kun, yo te a…. NO, tenía que luchar por él, por mí y mi familia. La oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo por una luz, una luz brillante y cálida, me sentía muy débil para abrir los ojos.

-Hinata, ¿ya estas despierta?-pregunto una voz masculina-Hinata

-Déjala descansar Kiba, está bien-dijo otra, sin expresar emoción alguna. Un ladrido de perro como respuesta por el regaño… en seguida supe de quien se trataba.

-Ki…Kiba-kun… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte

-¡Hinata!-respondió. Akamaru se subió en mi cama y me comenzó a lamer.

-basta, Akamaru-reí. Me hacia cosquillas. Estábamos en una habitación con las paredes blancas, las ventanas estaban abiertas y el refulgente sol entraba por ellas. Era temprano y la ligera brisa que entraba tenía un olor floral.

-En el hospital, te hirieron. Perdiste mucha sangre en el trayecto. Te trajo Neji-note como murmuraba con desprecio la última palabra.

-¿Neji?-murmure, perpleja.

-Si, después de que te lanzaste para salvarlo, te tomo en brazos y se fue dejándonos solos…-ignore su tono de reproche.

-¿Dónde está Ikiru-san?-recordé que la deje desprotegida a los pies de akamaru.

-Ah, ella está bien, ahora debe de tener a otras personas para que la protejan. A miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-Oh…ya veo- mi familia llego después de un rato. Con un sofocante abrazo de parte de mi madre.

-¡Oh Hinata, pensé que ya no te vería, estuve muy preocupada! ¡Cuando Neji llego, ay no sé, enseguida supe que sería por algo malo ya que estaba todo manchado de sangre! Mi cielo, mi corazón.-dijo teniéndome entre sus brazos aun. Me beso varias veces en todo mi rostro mientras me decía cuan preocupada estuvo. Mi papá y mi hermana tan solo se limitaron a ver la escena. Hanabi reía por lo bajo. Neji se mostraba un poco incomodo. Jamás lo había visto así, a lo mejor era por el hecho de estar entre mi familia.

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Adivina que! ¡Adivina que!-me dijo mi hermana, cuando solo ella y yo estábamos en la habitación.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Duele!-grite, ya que ella me estaba meneando como loca-¡Que, que!

-¡NEJI SE VA A QUEDAR A VIVIR EN LA CASA! ¡¿No es genial?!

-¡¿Qué?!-no podía creerlo, ¿Neji, en mi casa, en mi vida….?

-¿No te parece bien la idea?-pregunto al ver mi rostro, una mezcla entre sorpresa y dolor.

-¿Hinata?-volvió a preguntar, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Neji.

-Hanabi-onesan, ¿me dejarías hablar con tu hermana a solas?-pregunto cortésmente.

-Ammm, si… ¡Nos vemos, hermana!-salio de la habitación dejándonos solos. Un silencio incomodo nos invadió. Silencio que no quería romper.

-Hinata…yo-comenzó

-No tienes nada que decirme, Neji-onichan, yo no te guardo rencor, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso… aun sigues siendo mi mejor amigo-concluí, no lo miraba pero sabía que el a mi sí. El cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba con llover.

-Lamento todo el dolor que te cause

-No fui la única que sufrió, debí haber arriesgado mas, te debí de haber insistido. Pudo haber sucedido de otra forma…-el clima se humedeció de golpe, oía lejano el rumor de las gotas cayendo sobre el asfalto. No me atrevía a mirarlo todavía, sabía que él estaba tan incomodo como yo.

-Tú también sigues siendo mi mejor amiga ¿pero crees que en ese entonces te hubiera dejado ayudarme? No, y lo sabes, te quería pero el dolor y el rencor que sentía eran más fuertes. Lo siento.-murmuro de nuevo.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo si quieres-sugerí, mirándolo-Yo quiero que tu regreses a mi vida, no me molestaría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No será fácil fingir que nada paso ¡te lastime mucho! Y sin pensarlo también me dañe a mí.

-Pero no me importa-le sonreí-Yo quiero que vuelvas a ser ... Mi amigo-mi voz estaba calmada pero destilaba una fuerte suplica, me miro como si pensara que me había vuelto loca. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, meditando…

-Yo también quiero que regreses a mi vida…-respondió, mirando aun la ventana-Acepto-me miro y sonrió. No lo podía creer, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más, y sin pensar en el fuerte dolor físico que sentiría, me lancé hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Lo abrace muy fuerte, tanto como mis brazos podían, el mostró resistencia como siempre… me llego una fuerte sensación de dejavú. Esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes. Solo me faltaba algo para completar esa felicidad… su nombre retumbo como eco en mi cabeza… "NARUTO-KUN"… bueno, al menos ya no lo esperaría sola….


	6. Capítulo 3 Alucinación

**CAP. 3 ALUCINACIÓN **

_"__No sé muy bien lo que vi… tal vez fue solo un espejismo… una ilusión"_

-Vamos Hinata-chan, ¿Cuál es más bonito?-preguntaba una suplicante rubia de ojos azules, con dos vestidos en la mano hechos de una seda muy fina.

-Pues no sé, ambos son bonitos, Ino-chan-respondí

-Oh vamos Hinata tiene que ser uno, ¿el azul o el rosa?

-Pues… amm… el azul-sugerí.

-¡Gracias amiga!-agradeció y se fue a dejar el rosa a un estante. Me encontraba en una tienda de ropa occidental, a la fuerza, en busca de el vestido perfecto pronto seria el cumpleaños número 17 de Ino y para eso sus papás le organizaron una gran fiesta.- ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto con el vestido puesto, modelándome.

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Y tu Hinata que te pondrás?-pregunto, mirando los collares.

-Pues no lo sé no lo había pensado, pero iría con…

-¡No, ni siquiera lo pienses!-grito, adivinando el resto de mi frase.

-Pero, Ino, no tengo nada que ponerme…-gemí.

-Para eso estamos aquí, pero por ningún motivo dejare que lleves eso-señalo mi vestimenta, la cual consistía en un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia un estante, del cual agarro un vestido, luego otro, y otro. Hasta que tuve en mis manos una montaña de diversos tipos de telas.

-Muy bien, al probador-no sabía mucho de moda como Ino y Sakura. Ni siquiera me atraían los vestidos. Mientras me probaba uno y otro, me pregunte que estarían haciendo Sakura y Ten-Ten.

-Te ves hermosa-chillo Ino, cuando me vio enfundada en un vestido morado, sin mangas ni tirantes, de caída suave hasta las rodillas.

-De verdad lo crees-pregunte, mirándome en un espejo. En efecto, tanto el color y la forma del vestido relucían mejor cada detalle de mi cuerpo.

-SÍ, ahora tenemos que ver cómo combinar los accesorios…-dijo pensativamente.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el jardín del centro comercial a las 12:30 con Sakura y Ten-Ten. Llevamos desde las nueve recorriendo un fin de tiendas hasta que Ino encontró "su vestido perfecto". Tenía hambre y me dolían los pies, sin embargo ella parecía como si nada. Nos dirigíamos ahora a una tienda de joyas. Esta vez no tardo en escoger, compro un lindo conjunto de collar y aretes de cristal. Yo por mi parte, escogí un collar de plata con un lindo dije violeta en forma de flor.

-Ya es tarde, de seguro, Sakura y Ten-Ten nos deben de estar esperando-suspiro. Y en efecto así era, ellas estaban sentadas en una banca mirando sus compras.

-Muy bien Ten-ten, solo nos falta escoger los zapatos.

-¡Pero ya me canse! Estoy harta de esto-se quejo la chica trigueña.

-No aguantas nada, amiga

-¡hellofriends!-saludo Ino.

-Hasta que llegas, estábamos a punto de irnos ¿verdad Ten?-la aludida solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Me faltan los zapatos ¿y a ti?-pregunto Ino

-También, pues ¿Qué esperamos?-SakuraeIno tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, literalmente volando a la zapatería más cercana.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-pregunte cordialmente a la chica que se levantaba perezosamente de su asiento.

-Mal, es un horror venir con ellas, vestidos aquí, aretes allá. ¿Por qué no vinieron solas?-pregunto, molesta.

-Pues porque si vienen solas… se matan-sonreí, Ten-Ten me devolvió el gesto. Ambas caminamos perezosamente tras ellas. El día no había sido tan malo después de todo. Porque lo pase con mis amigas. Porque sin darse cuenta, ellas habían hecho que yo me sintiera como una chica normal, no como la heredera de un poderoso clan… estar con ellas me hace sentir feliz…

Oímos gritos a lo lejos, corrimos preocupadas por el hecho de que alguien estuviera en riesgo, pero para nuestra desgracia solo eran Sakura e Ino, peleando por una zapatilla tomándola por un extremo cada una.

-¡Suéltala inopuerca!-gritaba Sakura

-¡Pero yo la vi primero!-se defendía Ino

Ten-ten y yo corrimos hacia ellas, tomando las por la cintura alejándolas una de la otra. En ese momento entro el dueño de la tienda y les arrebató el zapato a ambas.

-¡Pero qué clase de personas son ustedes, salgan de mi tienda ahora!-dijo lanzándonos hacia afuera.

-¿Vez lo que causas?Eres una idiota-reprocho Ino.

-Tú fuiste la que empezó todo, tu eres la idiota

-¡Qué has dicho estúpida!

-¡Hey!Por que no vamos a esa zapatería de allá ¿les gustaría?-propuso Ten-Ten. Después de unos insultos más, terminamos con las compras. Ya era tarde el sol lanzaba perezoso sus últimos rayos y nosotras luchábamos contra el peso de unas bolsas que a cualquier momento amenazaban con romperse.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy por acá ¡Nos vemos!-dijo ten-ten.

-¡Hasta luego amiga! No olvides que yo te espero mañana a las 7-dijo Ino.

-Claro, claro-se despido de nosotras y luego se dio la vuelta.

Nosotras seguimos caminando, no había mucho que platicar, estábamos exhaustas. Después de unos metros, se despidió Ino, no sin antes recordarnos que no la dejáramos sola mañana. Solo quedamos Sakura y yo. Ninguna decía nada. Era raro, pero desde hace días a ella la notaba rara conmigo. Me trataba como pidiendo disculpas. No entendía el porqué, llegamos a su casa y ella se despidió como de costumbre, estoica y fría. No le di importancia, y seguí caminando hacia casa. Neji me encontró a medio camino.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu tarde de chicas?-pregunto ayudándome a cargar.

-Pues bien, supongo, estoy un poco cansada, no sabes lo difícil que esta ir con ellas. ¡Son peleas a cada 5 segundos!... pero aun así me divertí, gracias por preguntar.

-Hanabi-san, no para de preguntar por su vestido… es un poco molesta ¿Sabes?-declaro con una sonrisa, yo lo imite.

La noche paso sin muchos acontecimientos importantes, solo que mama se mostro demasiado interesada en las compras. No me sentía muy cansada después de cenar así que ayude a levantar la mesa. No estoy muy segura de que hora era, aun se veía obscuro, sin embargo la molesta vocecita de mi hermana insistía que me levantara.

-¡Levántate, nee-chan! Ino te está esperando.-sin responder me levante de la cama, no con muchos ánimos me dirigí al baño, pero para mi sorpresa, Neji estaba dentro.

-¡Lo siento! yo no me di cuenta que… yo…-murmure, mirando al suelo, el solo tenía encima una toalla que cubría solo de la cintura para abajo. Sonrojada levante la cara solo para ver como él me sonreía divertido.

-No te preocupes Hinata-sama, yo ya salía-dijo con una risita. Paso a mi lado, tocándome la cabeza como si yo fuera un perro. Molesta, sacudí mi cabeza lo cual hizo que a él le hiciera más gracia.

-No has cambiado nada primita, jeje

-Tu si, oni-chan-reí y me metí en el baño. Abrí las llaves del agua, al recibir en mi piel un chorro de agua, me di cuenta del porque Neji estaba tan feliz… "Neji tonto, se acabo toda el agua caliente"

-¿Cuánto crees que se tarde?-escuche decir a Neji.

-No se supongo, que ya no ha de tardar-le respondí mi hermana

-Lo… lo siento, ya estoy lista-murmure, apenada.

-Vaya…-dijo Neji-Te ves muy hermosa Hinata-sama-me sonroje, baje mi mirada, un incomodo silencio se apodero de los dos solo roto por el ruido de los bufidos de mi desesperada hermana.

-¡Por Dios! Neji-onichan puedes dejar de babear por mi hermana, ¿O tendré que traerte un botecito?-murmuro Hanabi, molesta.

-A… si, vámonos-anuncio Neji. Caminamos en silencio, una vez más roto por la melodía que tarareaba Hanabi.

-Tarara, tarara…. Me voy a divertir…. Tarara, tarara… ¡Oh si!-reí, era divertido verla de buen humor. Nos recibió una efusiva Ino. No había llegado mucha gente, solo los amigos cercanos. Sakura y ten-ten, adornaban las mesas.

-Hola Kiba-kun-salude, cuando vi que acababa de llegar.

-A… hola, Hinata… woauh, te ves muy linda, solo espero que por quien te hayas arreglado así sea por mí, jejejejeje-me dijo Kiba, mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto-kun. Me sonroje mientras pensaba, "Naruto-kun está aquí"

Seguí caminando hacia donde Ino se encontraba, en el camino nos topamos con Ten-Ten.

-Hola, Neji, Hinata… a y también Hanabi. ¿Podrías ayudarme en la cocina Hinata?-ellas se veía muy diferente, se veía… hermosa. Su vestido blanco, con finos tirantes resaltaba el hermoso color bronce de su piel.

-Claro, en seguida voy…-respondí-en seguida vengo Neji-onichan… amm… ¿Neji?-murmure preocupada ya que este no me respondía-¡Neji!-grite pasando mis manos en frente de sus ojos.

-Déjalo nee-chan, yo me encargo de él, voy a traer un bote. Espero y no me salpique de baba.-me aleje de ellos, pensando en la posible pareja que harían Ten-Ten y Neji, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe que me derribo al suelo.

-Disculpa, yo lo siento mucho, ¿Hinata?- se disculpo una voz.

-Ammm… no hay problema y-yo estoy bien-murmure mientras tomaba su mano, era suave. Me ayudo a levantarme, cuando por fin estaba parada, me di cuenta que era…

-¡¿Naruto-kun?!-grite, sosteniendo su mano.

-Hola, Hinata discúlpame por el golpe, jeje-me decía, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza-No te vi.

-Y-yo, n-no… hay problema… -me sonroje, tenía ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, me contuve. Lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos color zafiro. No supe que decir. Me sonreía, ¡A mí! Por primera vez no existía nada más que nosotros dos, cuando de pronto, una voz interrumpió nuestro momento…

-Usurantokachi, ¿podrías dejar de hablar con tu novia, y venir para acá? Tenemos asuntos que atender-era Sasuke, "Genial" pensé. Naruto me sonrió como disculpa, soltó mi mano y se fue. Lanzando maldiciones contra su mejor amigo, recién reivindicado. Suspire y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Ino?-escuche preguntar a Ten-Ten

-Pues si es obvio, ¿no la has visto? Está enamorada de el, y si no hacemos algo él jamás se dará cuenta, como sabes Na…

-¡Hola Hinata!¡Que bueno que llegas!Necesitamos de tu ayuda, ¿O no Ino?-pregunto Ten-Ten, Ino que estaba de espaldas, volteo avergonzada.

-Claro, claro, sígueme-me dirigió hacia una mesa, donde se encontraban barios floreros llenos de lilas, rosas blancas y gerberas rosas.-Por el momento ¿podrías contarlas? Tienen que ser 50 y después ¿podrías repartirlas en las mesas que faltan? No te preocupes si no terminas, en 30 minutos llegaran los meseros y ellos se harán cargo.-me dio las gracias y salió a recibir a los demás invitados. Mientras contaba los floreros me di cuenta del hermoso cristal que estaba justo enfrente de mí la luz del medio día arrancaba destellos multicolores a la superficie lisa. Atreves de él, que transparentaba de mi lado, podía observar el salón majestuosamente decorada con un sinfín de flores de todos tipos y colores. También podía mirar a cada uno de mis amigos, quienes ayudaban en lo que podían para la mejora de la fiesta.

-48, 49,50… bien son todas-comencé a repartirlos todos en las mesas faltantes, conforme iba terminando con mi tarea, el salón se iba llenando mas y mas hasta que ya era difícil caminar.

Recordé lo hermoso que se veía el cristal, y al darme cuenta de la posición del sol, pensé que sería mucho más hermoso el espectáculo del arcoíris. Sin embargo con lo único que me encontré fue con una vista perturbadora…

Naruto-kun estaba con Sakura-chan, sentados en una mesa, en la que misteriosamente no se encontraba Sasuke, solo ellos dos, riendo y jugando mirándose directamente a los ojos, con un sentimiento que era algo más que amistad…

Y entonces, cayó sobre mí una difícil realidad… ¿Cómo podría yo competir contra ella? Sakura no solo era hermosa si no también muy fuerte e inteligente, ¿Cómo podría yo ganarle a eso?

Mis manos temblaban… esa mesa la compartían, no solo unos muy buenos amigos, sino algo mas… siempre supe que Naruto-kun la amaba, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo, lo tomaba como un amor infantil.

Pero ahora tenía que aceptar que a lo mejor ella también lo amaba.

-¿Sakura ama a Naruto?


	7. Capítulo 4 Especial SasuSaku Confusión

**CAP. 4 ESPECIAL SASUKE Y SAKURA: CONFUSIÓN**

Ya era muy tarde, en el cielo, la luna llena iluminaba a la tranquila aldea que descansaba después de un agotador día de trabajo. El aire que soplaba fuera era fresco, cálido, señal que la primavera se avecinaba. Las estrellas, brillantes compañeras de la reina de la noche, eran observadas por un joven era un excelente shinobi, una gran promesa de la aldea de la hoja.

Sin saber todavía muy bien qué hacer, se movía una y otra vez sobre su cama, impaciente. Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Dentro de sí, se mezclaban tantas emociones, muchas de ellas eran desconocidas para él. Uchiha Sasuke sabía perfectamente que las causaba, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo. ¿Estaba enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo? Patético se sentía de solo pensarlo.

Pero era verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo el la quería, desde aquel día en que ella le dijo que no se marchara, que la llevara consigo, comenzó a sentir algo por ella, algo que pensaba que solo era añoranza a los viejos tiempos…

Suspiros de resignación se escapaban de sus labios, no sabía que sentir, estaba feliz porque a su mejor amigo por fin le hacía caso la mujer que siempre amo… envidia por que quería que esa mujer le hiciera caso de nuevo a él. Movió frenéticamente la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

No quería pensar eso, la tuvo por mucho tiempo, la pudo haber hecho suya tantas veces, pero la rechazo, porque no tenía tiempo para otra cosa más que para su venganza. La noticia del noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura no lo tomo por sorpresa, el sabia que las cosas no iban como él esperaba desde hace mucho, pero aun así se sintió muy lastimado. Todavía, por desgracia recordaba ese día, sus rostros, sus sonrisas, ese brillo en sus ojos que indicaba una completa felicidad.

Suspiro otra vez, no sabía qué hacer, no era común ver a Sasuke llorar por los rincones, y aunque quisiera no podía, toda esa tristeza que sentía se transformaba en ira.

La única que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos era una chica con la que jamás había cruzados más de dos palabras. El no era estúpido y al verla, se dio cuenta que ella también sufría.

Hinata Hyuga amaba a Naruto Uzumaki, pero no había nada que hacer para romper la relación que el sostenía con Sakura Haruno… bueno al menos eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba. Resignado decidió dar un paseo nocturno por la aldea.

El viento acarició su piel, provocando un escalofrió. Camino sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies decidieran la dirección. La aldea se veía tan apacible, sonrió, le parecía un poco ilógico que hace unos años la quería destruir.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió adonde había llegado. En frente de él una casa se erguía alumbrada solo por la luz del farol. En la barda un letrero rezaba, "HARUNO". Contuvo el aire, sin querer, inconscientemente había llegado a la casa de Sakura. Salto sin pensar la barda, rodeo la casa presa de una increíble ansiedad. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa: "Ver a Sakura". Busco en todas las ventanas que se cruzaban por su camino, hasta que al fin la encontró.

La habitación de Sakura se encontraba en el segundo piso del inmueble, ella dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama, cubierta tan solo por una manta de seda rosa pastel. Su cabello rosáceo caía limpiamente sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas estaban pinatadas de un rosa pálido al igual que sus labios. Un suspiro se escapo de ellos y el silencio se rompió debido a la dulce voz de la pelirrosa, ella había articulado un nombre que al oírlo, Sasuke quedo muy sorprendido.

Se paralizo en el marco de la ventana, y fue en ese momento cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de sus acciones. Había llegado muy lejos, pero esa pequeñísima parte de su cerebro, que había reaccionado mal ante ese acto, se vio hundida por aquel impulso que le gritaba a Sasuke que tomara ahí mismo a la mujer de su vida.

Deslizo despacio la ventana, que para su suerte estaba abierta, y se introdujo en la habitación despacio. Con cautela se acerco a la cama, ella estaba de espalda a él. Su mano temblorosa de acerco a ella, con nerviosismo sintió bajo sus dedos la piel suave de la chica aquella que no cubría el diminuto camisón de algodón.

Al sentir el rose de los fríos dedos de Sasuke, Sakura se movió, el chico retrocedió hasta la ventana saliendo tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía.

Sasuke sabía que lo que había hecho era una insensatez, sin embargo lo volvería a hacer. La culpa le revolvía la conciencia, pero a la vez una increíble felicidad se apodero de él. Era feliz como nunca en mucho tiempo, no quería quitarle la novia a su amigo, pero tampoco concebía la idea de dejarla con él.

¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Esperar a que terminaran? ¿Y si nunca lo hacían? Estaba confundido ese aspecto, pero aun así sabia lo que quería, el problema era cual sería la manera correcta de obtenerlo.

Esa noche, Sasuke acepto con pesar el amor que le profesaba a Sakura, era claro el problema al que él se tenía que enfrentar, empero, el lucharía con todo lo que tenia para conseguir que ella lo ame de nuevo, inclusive, más que la vez anterior.

La luna y las estrellas eran testigos de que eso ya era un hecho…

El despertador de una chica pelirrosa sonó, ella levanto una mano dispuesta a lanzarlo por el aire, pero, un extraño sentimiento surco su mente.

Con el despertador en la mano, recordó el extraño sueño que la ojiverde presencio. ¿Sasuke-kun en su habitación en medio de la noche?

Sonrió ante la perspectiva de la imagen. Sin más que pensar, apago el despertador y se levanto de la cama. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, jamás pensó que algo como esto llegara a suceder, es decir, que volvieran los sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo perdió hacia Sasuke.

Tiene que ser una broma de su mente, ella ama a Naruto no a Sasuke, ¿cierto?... tenía que aclarar la mente y el corazón para saber y confirmar que eso es verdad. Bajo a desayunar con la cabeza abarrotada de un sinfín de cosas, entre ellas el error que podría estar cometiendo al andar con su mejor amigo.

Ella no se había cuestionado eso, hasta hacia unos meses que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ni siquiera pensó el decirle no cuando Naruto se le declaro, porque ella pensaba que lo amaba, pero ahora todo es diferente…

Dudaba, el aceptarlo era la confirmación de que en realidad ella no lo quería, pero eso no lo quería aceptar.

Era verdad que sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Naruto, pero no sabía si era amor o amistad.

¿Y por Sasuke? Sakura sufrió mucho cuando él la dejo, pero aun así siempre lo quiso. La lejanía le sirvió para darse cuenta que solo lo veía como un amigo, ¿entonces por qué sigue sintiendo algo mas por él?

Tenía que solucionar esto lo más rápido posible, antes que su cumpleaños número 18 llegara.

-¡Vuelvo pronto madre!-salió de su casa rumbo a la salida de Konoha. Para su mala suerte tenía una misión con los motivos por el cual no quería salir de su habitación. Tenía mucho miedo de que aun siguiera enamorada de Sasuke, no quería lastimar a Naruto.

¿Dudaba? Si, lo hacía, sin embargo esa duda se disipo al tomar a Naruto de la mano.

Pero aquella duda creció al saludar a Sasuke.

Habían muchas cosas por pensar, muchas de ellas no las quería afrontar…bueno ya se tomaría su tiempo… después de la misión. 

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Apartir de este momento, se intercalarán un capitulo de Naruto y uno de Hinata :)<p>

Dejen review y les dare un dulce o un fic lemon, lo que quieran (ozhe cy)

Bye, bye


End file.
